


A Nightmare on Arnold's Street!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Hey Arnold!, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Muppets - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Arnold is haunted by Freddy Krueger and it's really scary! Wreck-It Ralph is in it, too.
Kudos: 1





	1. Nightmare Begins!

A/N: This story will be scary. Beware!

One day Arnold from Hey Arnold was walking down the street when he saw Freddy from the Nightmare on Elms Street!

"Oh, no!" Arnold said. Freddy Krueger is a scary guy, so Arnold was scared and you should be scared, too!

Arnold took a deep breath and he walked past Freddy, but then Freddy started following him and he got scared and ran away. "I'm coming, Arnold!" Freddy said. What was Arnold going to do?

"Help me, Ralph!" Arnold called and then his friend Ralph from Wreck It Ralph jumped out of the window of a skyscraper by him and landed on Freddy. "I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph said.

"Thanks, Ralph!" Arnold said and then he went on with the rest of his day.


	2. The Revenge of Freddy!

Freddy was angry that Ralph wrecked him, so he wanted revenge on Ralph. But when he tried to find Ralph, it said that Ralph was just a video game character. So how did he come in the real world and wreck him?

Freddy had to search for answers, but nobody would help him because he was a scary badguy. So finally he gave up and he got revenge by writing a book called "Ralph is Stupid." Nobody read the book but it was cathursis.


	3. Arnold Goes to School!

Arnold was having nightmares because of meeting Freddy. The nightmares had Freddy in them and he wasn't sure if he was real or not because Freddy could go in your dreams. He had the book that Freddy wrote about Ralph and now he thought Ralph was stupid so he wouldn't call him to help anymore and now he had nobody to help.

"What if Freddy comes back?" Arnold asked Kermit the Frog.

"It's not easy being green," Kermit said. Arnold was sure this was a deep meaning, but he didn't know what the meaning was.

"Okay, thanks, Kermit," Arnold said to Kermit and then he went to school.

At school Arnold was friends with GarJar from Star Wars and also he liked to play pranks. He was the class clown, but people were afraid of clowns, so he didn't play pranks very much. But today he was going to play a prank!

"I hid all of your marbles under the sandbox!" Arnold told his teacher. "What? Go to the principle!" the teacher told him.

The principle was really angry and Arnold got expelled from school. Now what would he go?

"I'm sad now," Arnold said.


	4. A New Principle!

Arnold read the book by Freddy again and he decided that it was not a good book and Ralph wasn't stupid after all.

"I'm sorry, Ralph!" Arnold said, and Ralph came back and they played video games together because Arnold was expelled so he didn't have school anymore.

Then Ralph told Arnold that he would protect him from Freddy forever, and then Arnold wasn't scared anymore. Also Ralph became the new principle of his school and said he wasn't expelled anymore.

THE END


End file.
